Decisions
by Linwe Carnesir
Summary: Another Pan and Trunks get together. I am not a romance writer but I figured, 'why not', it gives me a break for actually thinking up a story line... okay that was cruel, sorry. (discontinued)
1. Chapter One

All right, I am not a romance writer. I admit it; I hate them. Well not hate, I am pretty girly after all, but I really do get annoyed by the, 'Pan and Trunks confess their love to each other for three chapters in an amazingly complex clothing that needs to be explained in every detail and end up hooking up in the end.' However, I decided to throw all my values out for one story and just go for it. Mine is the often used hook up between Pan and Trunks, the 'dad's away so the mice will play' scenario, oh well. I don't think I will do another just romance story unless you all like that stuff. I suppose I do too. cough.  
  
The rain poured in torrents in the cold dark mountains. A lone slender figure was standing in the middle of the large forest that blanketed the high mountains. The person stood still, waiting. From the surrounding darkness a bright beam of light came shooting at the figure. The girl whirled around and shot the ki blast back into the darkness with her hands.  
  
'Damn it Trunks, could you make it anymore easier?' thought Pan. Before she had even finished the thought the purple haired man came zooming out of the skies and caught her in an arm lock. Pan shrieked in laughter and began to squirm in the iron grip.  
  
Trunks laughed out loud, the water pouring down his face and onto his already drenched clothes. "Gee Pan, I thought you would be smarter than to let your guard down like that. Oh well, what did I expect, you are a Son after all." Trunks grinned ferociously as he felt the young woman in his arms tense up and begin to shout profanities at him. Her fists, as hard as they were pounding into his sides only made him wince slightly. Pan struggled for a few minutes then gave up in defeat.  
  
Pan sighed. "You win again Trunks. but I'll beat you next time!" The demi- saiyan grinned even wider and loosened his grip. Pan slid out of his wet arms and began to fly off into the torrential sky. "We stayed too late Trunks. My father is going to worry if I don't get home soon from training." She shielded her eyes and stared up into the pouring heavens. Trunks frowned slightly, but quickly hid it.  
  
"It's too long to fly back home in this rain. We may be saiyans, but I don't want to get a damn cold. Lets stay here and go back in the morning."  
  
The 18 year old quickly turned her head back towards her companion, water flicking off her long black hair. For one thing Trunks, we don't have anywhere to stay. Another thing is that my dad will kill me for not calling. I can't help but think that he might have a problem with me staying out here in the middle of nowhere with you."  
  
Trunks flew over to Pan and took her chin in his hand. He looked down at her with soft eyes, his lilac bangs strewn about damply on his forehead. "Why would he have a problem with it?" Pan blushed. Her father, and not to mention mother and grandmother, knew that she had a crush on the Capsule Corp president for four years.  
  
She had realized her feelings for him on their trip into outer space but had thought that it was just a friendship bond, like the one her dad shared with her grandfather's friend Krillin. It was until two years ago that she recognized her feelings. She was sitting with a few of her girl friends and they were all giggling and carrying on about the prom and their crushes and dates. Her friend Pen asked her whom she wanted to go with. 'I didn't want to go to the prom with anyone, except Trunks.' Pan reflected, remembering how she laughed at Pen's question and said she thought the prom was for socialites.  
  
Trunks noticed the raven-haired beauty's eyes wandered when he asked her that unexpected question. 'What is she thinking about?' Trunks too was startled by his question. 'Where did that come from?'  
  
The two floated awkwardly in the air, the rain around them seeming to fade, they were so lost in their thoughts. Pan was the first to break the silence. "It is late and a bit dangerous to fly home tonight, but where can we stay? I am not sharing a cave with a bear!"  
  
Trunks blinked and laughed at Pan's comment. "Don't worry I always carry around capsules just in case of an emergency. I probably have a house in their somewhere." He flew down to a pine tree where his duffel bag was hanging from. Opening the soaken bag he searched for his capsule case. "Found it!" He called to Pan. Trunks opened the case and poked a few capsules around, until he found the right one. "I do have a house." Pan smiled but remained silent, realizing the awkward situation the two soon will be in. Trunks flew back to Pan and grabbed her arm with a grin, "Come on, I saw a cave when we were sparring, it will be perfect to stick a capsule house in, no bears either" he added with a wink. Pan smiled again, this time at his boyish charm, and followed him into the wilderness brush.  
  
Well what do you think? If you all don't like it, I won't bother to finish it. Please review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, you want straight from the heart romance? Then get a dog! Eww, sorry. Well a few of you want me to continue so I will. I thought about what I wanted in this story last night and I think I am going to stick with my original concept. though I won't make Pan wear a blue sequined mini skirt that hung tightly to her ever so womanly curves, and 3 and a ½ inch black strapless shoes on her small. once again I am disgusted in myself. No sorry guys, this is just a shoujo fiction so you can get the best of all worlds (love, anger, action and attraction - why I kept reading Ayashi No Ceres even after the constant nudity and violence, whahh, they killed Aki!) Sorry for anything stupid in this chapter, I just want it up before this weekend cause I work straight through it.  
  
  
  
Pan could feel her skin crawl underneath the constant rain that seemed to run in endless amounts. She followed Trunks blindly, trusting him to know where he was going. 'It's taking an awful long time, I hope he can remember where it was. Ha, it's just like a man to be too proud to ask for directions.'  
  
Trunks turned back to his companion, as if guessing her thoughts. "Don't worry, it's not much farther, I can remember that tree over there."  
  
"Ha" laughed Pan, "it's just like the other ones you liar!" Trunks shrugged his shoulders and grinned his smile. Pan could feel the warmth in it, so comforting in the cold rain. They flew on, low to the ground, trying to dodge trees and brush. Pan nearly collided into Trunks when he stopped.  
  
"It's right here, just turn to your left a bit, no your other left, behind those ferns." Trunks landed back onto the Earth and led Pan to his earlier discovery. The entrance was small; Trunks went in first with the drenched girl right behind him. Even Pan had to stoop for a few steps until the cave opened up over her head. Trunks lit a ki ball in his left hand and tossed it up a few meters above his head. The cave was considerable large compared to it's opening, with many small tunnels leading off into the depths, similar in looks to the opening path. "Stand back." Trunks popped the button on the capsule and with an expert snap of his wrist threw it several feet in front of him. The capsule exploded with a "poof" and when the vapor cleared a small, cozy little capsule house stood in front of the demi saiyans.  
  
"Nice, but why is it pink?" asked Pan wryly, opening the yellow door to the rose colored bubble house. She stepped into a small living area complete with a small kitchenette.  
  
Trunks shrugged again, flashing his brightest smile at Pan. "It was a model that was made in surplus, what can I say, I'm cheap!" He closed the door behind him and walked over to the refrigerator that Pan was eyeing hungrily. "A bit thirsty Son? Or how 'bout a bite to eat?" He glanced over at the petite girl, no woman, that was now leaning over his shoulder. Both blushed at their closeness and Pan quickly back stepped and jumped on the counter.  
  
"A little bit of everything you have, plus seconds, that is unless your mom made it."  
  
It was a half an hour later before their saiyan appetites were filled. During dinner there wasn't any need to talk to each other, but now on the couch both longed for something to fill the silence.  
  
"So," Trunks began, clearing his dry throat, "what's new in the life of Son Pan?"  
  
Pan jumped at the noise but quickly recovered and began to act more naturally. "Nothing much, first year at University was a real drag but now this summer is really boring. All I do is hang around the house or at yours trying to track down Bra."  
  
"Are you saying that I am boring?" asked Trunks, trying to sound like casual, a hint of something deep in the air.  
  
"No, I don't mean that! I just never find Bra, she is always out on a date or shopping. You're not boring at all, my favorite thing to do is hang around with you, I love it." Pan stammered, but stopped after she realized what she said. A faint pink hue rose on her cheeks and nose.  
  
Something in Trunks clicked when he realized what she said too. "I really like hanging around with you too Panny, it's a great break from the office to be with you or Goten." Trunks silently cursed under his breath as he watched Pan react to him mentioning Goten. 'Damn, that was stupid, what was I thinking?'  
  
Pan's heart was racing when Trunks began to speak, but it seemed to stop and die when he had mentioned her uncle's name. 'You are such a loser Pan, he would never think that about you, stop trying to fool yourself about something that isn't there.'  
  
"What I meant was," Trunks began again quickly, "Is that hanging around with Goten is fun to goof off with. When I am with you I can be myself, and to mean that is really important."  
  
Inwardly Pan cheered. "So," Pan pushed back her long hair. She had began to grow out two years ago, "what's new with you." She smiled and started to twirl her finger in her hair. "Goten said you got a new girlfriend."  
  
"That was almost a month ago, we went to one Cap Corp event and my mother blew the entire thing out of proportions. The newspapers had a field day with my new 'love interest' at the party. I have been to embarrass to go out since."  
  
Pan cheered again inside. "So, you aren't going out?"  
  
"One time thing, can't even remember her name," Trunks slipped.  
  
"In other words you didn't even know her name before you slept with her?" Pan stood up angrily, 'Trunks is such a hormone crazed jerk, he is just like my dad tried to warn me about. Why didn't I listen?'  
  
Trunks grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the couch beside him. He could feel her body heat through her semi dried clothes. "Pan, don't think that. Those flings are just to keep my mother happy. They don't mean anything to me except my mother's happiness."  
  
Pan was torn up inside. Half of her couldn't believe that he actually wanted her to believe that all those girls were for miss Bulma happiness and dreams of grandchildren. The other half of her wanted to believe him with her whole heart. "Trunks. why would you tell me that?" The demi saiyan stiffened beside her, then he slowly began to close in on her. Trunks lifted Pan's face up softly with his hand and leaned in.  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha, I am cruel. That's where I am leaving off for the weekend. Actually I have several possible outcomes. One is that Pan refuses, yadda yadda, this whole cute scenario goes on for a few chapters. Or I could let Pan and Trunks go for the goal (like a typical fiction that we all so love to read) and take it from there. Need some help guys, I am stuck! And other ideas? HELP! 


	3. Chapter Three

I am going to put this up early and get it out of my hair for now. I wanted to spend the next couple of days adding some Decisions and DBU art to my site (www.geocities.com/shadow_kitty_corner). I also need to work on DBU and other fics that I have been playing around with. Should I start new ones or just work with these for now?  
  
Pan felts her cheeks flush to a bright red as Trunks leaned in closer and closer. They were only inches apart when the lights suddenly went out.  
  
"What the HFIL?" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
Pan felt his figure leave the couch and walk away. She sighed. 'That was too close, gaw I have been reading to many of Bra's Vogue magazines. I am so bored that I need to think about Trunks that way. I just have a crush on him because he is hot. Trunks isn't my type, I can't work in an office all day, I gotta fight and live in the sun.' She got off the couch and tried to follow Trunks in the dark. Pan relied on her hearing to track him, the pitch blackness was too much even for her saiyan senses. "Where are you going Trunks?"  
  
The blue-eyed saiyan called from the door on the left. "I am going to check out the circuit box and try to figure out why we are standing here in the dark" He felt his way to one of the small cupboards in the bedroom and opened it. Inside was the circuit box he was searching for. He opened it up and began to feel his way around inside. "Damn it, I can't see a thing, I need a flash light!"  
  
A small ki ball appeared to his left, lighting the side of his face with a soft glow. He lifted his eyes and saw Pan was leaning over him with a grin. "Need a light?" Trunks smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That would have came to me eventually."  
  
Pan plopped down on the bed holding the small ki ball in her hand. "Don't thank me, it was your idea earlier, remember?" Trunks grumbled underneath his breathe, trying to come up with an intelligent response. Finding none he continued to poke at the circuit box. Pan watched him with amusement. 'For a guy that is a supposed genius, he sure can be dense, probably from hanging around with Goten.'  
  
After nearly ten minutes of pulling switches and cursing, Trunks groaned with the agony of defeat. "It's useless, there's no way I can fix this without new parts. Gaw, why did we even stay so late training? Really Pan, your ideas can be so stupid at times" Trunks felt something small and burning sear his jacket sleeve. Pan had thrown the ki ball at him and it extinguished upon his clothes, casting the house and bedroom into darkness again.  
  
"Shut up Trunks, this was all your idea to get together and spar like old times. We could have waited till tomorrow but no, today was the only day you could fit into your damn schedule!" Pan yelled, jumping off the bed and grabbing the demi saiyan in a head lock. She tightened her grip as she continued to rant. "I've been home from school for almost three weeks and never saw you at all. Then you just show up out of the blue and say 'Hey Panny, bet I can still beat you up.' Like a fool I followed you out here just to be with you and now I am here trapped in a ugly little house in a cave during a storm with the biggest idiot I know and in case you missed it that idiot is you!" Pan slammed her knee into Trunks back and he yelled in shock.  
  
Trunks pulled out of the headlock Pan had him in and slammed her against the wall as she prepared another ki blast to hurl at him. Surprised, Pan let go off the blast too late and it smashed into the wall with her. With a crackling noise the lights flickered began to flicker on and off. Both Pan and Trunks remained still until the lights stopped flickering and remained on.  
  
"You ever think about becoming an electrician?" asked Trunks to the stunned Pan. She slid off the wall and responded with a choked giggle. Trunks grabbed a feather pillow from the bed and threw it at her head. It missed as Pan grabbed another pillow from its rest on a chair. With their feathery weapons of doom, both saiyans continued their battle royale.  
  
Now I know that's not how you thought that little scenario would end. Neither did I. next post should be up before Thursday. 


End file.
